staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Września 1998
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata (w tym: Wiadomości) 8.00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (36) - serial komediowy, USA 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 9.10 Dla dzieci: Mama i ja 9.30 Dla dzieci: Papierowy teatrzyk 9.45 Dla dzieci: Miganki 10.00 Pierwsza olimpiada (4/5) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.00 Stawka większa niż szycie 11.20 Zrób to lepiej 11.30 Katalog zabytków: Harklowa 11.40 Drogą, dróżką, ścieżynką: Idą..., idą..., jadą... 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań 12.45 Słowniczek języka angielskiego 12.50 Maciek, rower i ekonomia (1) 13.05 Studio sport: Relacja z 6 etapu - Tour de Pologne 13.15 Ocalona pamięta - film 14.00 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 14.30 Teleexpress Junior 14.40 Byle do dzwonka - serial 15.05 Studio sport: Relacja z 6 etapu Tour de Pologne 15.10 Rower Błażeja 15.40 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 16.00 Studio sport: Relacja z 6 etapu Tour de Pologne 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Dylemat zoologiczny - przypowiastka satyryczna 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy 19.30 Wiadomości, sport i prognoza pogody 20.10 Rój - kolejny atak - thriller 21.40 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczny 22.00 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Sztuczny miód - reportaż 23.00 Wiadomości oraz sport 23.15 Kronika Tour de Pologne 23.25 Muzyczna noc z gwiazdą: Celine Dion 0.30 Klan - telenowela, Polska 1.40 Zmowa - film sensacyjny 3.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Fitness Club (21/26) - serial 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu (w przerwie obrad ok. 13.00 Panorama) 14.55 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Na dnie popiołu gwiaździsty diament 15.10 Przystanek Alaska (102) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków - teleturniej 16.45 Scena młodego widza: Julian Tuwim - Moje słowa 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Magia liter - teleturniej 19.05 Małe ojczyzny: Oczy czasu - film dokumentalny 19.35 Studio sport: Europejski przegląd piłkarski 19.55 Zmiennicy (9/15): Podróż sentymentalna - serial obycz. 21.05 Baw się razem z nami: Marcin Daniec - Mój przekładaniec 21.55 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.35 Sport telegram 22.40 Na całej linii - komedia 0.30 Baw się razem z nami: Marcin Daniec - Mój przekładaniec 1.20 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Tombik i Bibi - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Zwierzęta czterech pór roku - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Było sobie życie - serial animowany 07.55 Program dnia 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Belcanto - serial dokumentalny 09.00 (WP) Maria z przedmieścia - serial obyczajowy 09.45 Jaka Polska: Miasta na prawach powiatu 09.50 (WP) Tkuma - pierwsze 50 lat - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Ja, Tarzan - film dokumentalny 11.55 (WP) Architektura - serial dokumentalny 12.20 (WP) Człowiek zwany Łazarzem - serial historyczny, USA 1995, wyk. Robert Urich, Natalija Nogulich, Isabella Townsend, Wayne Grace 13.05 (WP) Spice Girls - o sobie - film dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Sztuka i wyobraźnia - serial dokumentalny 14.20 Ruch jest wszystkim: Rowery 14.30 (WP) Ze sportu wzięte - reportaż 15.00 (WP) Magazyn koszykówki - program sportowy 15.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 16.00 Na planie filmowym: Wysłannik przyszłości 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Studio Trójki 16.40 (WP) Maria z przedmieścia - serial obyczajowy 17.20 Ruch jest wszystkim: Balony 17.30 EOL - magazyn elbląsko-olsztyński 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn kulturalny 18.45 45 minut - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.30 (WP) Tkuma - pierwsze 50 lat - film dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Ze sportu wzięte - reportaż 20.55 Ruch jest wszystkim: Rowery 21.00 (WP) Magazyn koszykówki - program sportowy 21.25 Jaka Polska: Miasta na prawach powiatu 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.45 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 (WP) Człowiek zwany Łazarzem - serial historyczny, USA 1995, wyk. Robert Urich, Natalija Nogulich, Isabella Townsend, Wayne Grace 22.45 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.30 (WP) Sztuka i wyobraźnia - serial dokumentalny 23.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Dzień dobry z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Maska (23) - serial animowany 8.30 Powrót Supermana (66) - serial przygodowy, USA 9.30 Żar młodości (528) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 10.30 Herkules - serial przygodowy, USA 11.30 Był sobie złodziej (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 12.30 Dziewięciu wspaniałych: gra - zabawa 13.30 Program publicystyczny 14.00 Ręce które leczą - program Zbyszka Nowaka 14.30 Rykowisko 15.00 Garfield (70) - serial animowany 15.30 Czekam na telefon: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Halo miliard 16.45 Komisarz Rex (20) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 17.45 Świat według Bundych (122) - serial komediowy, USA 18.15 Pomoc domowa (32) - serial komediowy, USA 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Renegat (64) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Baza Pensacola (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Nikita (2): Specjalista - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.55 Posterunek Brooklyn (2) - serial kryminalny, USA 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Biznes Tydzień 23.45 Śmierć na żywo - film SF, Francja 2.00 Muzyka na bis 3.50 Pożegnanie TVN 06.30 Dzień dobry w TVN 06.35 Kropka nad i 06.55 Dzień dobry w TVN 07.00 Ludzie w drodze - program reporterów TVN 07.30 Talk Show 07.45 Kucyki i przyjaciele (56) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (36) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Słynne kreskówki (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Salon gier komputerowych - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09.30 Esmeralda (9) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.30 Manuela (80) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Jolanda (174) - telenowela, Argentyna 12.00 Telesklep 12.30 Bezpieczna kasa Briana - teleturniej 13.00 Nie do wiary - magazyn 13.30 Gotuj z Kuroniem - program kulinarny 13.55 Kucyki i przyjaciele (56) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (36) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Słynne kreskówki (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 W naszym kręgu (116) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Szkoła złamanych serc (239) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Bajer w Bel-Air (84) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Co za dzień - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Esmeralda (10) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 20.00 Przerwany rejs (White Tides) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Serge Rodnunsky, wyk. Roddy Piper, Miles O'Keefe, Tawny Kitaen, Trevor Goddard (110 min) 21.50 Berlin - Moskwa (Berlin - Moskau) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Wolfgang F.Henschel, wyk. Muriel Baumeister, Michael Roll, Gunter Lamprecht, Uwe Kockisch (110 min) 23.40 TVN Pogoda 23.45 Nocne pokusy (Midnight Temptations) - film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Ralph Portillo, wyk. Wendy Hamilton, Casey Mitchell, Justin Lauer (90 min) 01.20 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.55 Jubilat sport 08.00 Don Kichot - serial animowany dla dzieci, Hiszpania 08.30 Tajemnica wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla dzieci 09.00 Loving - serial, USA 09.30 City - serial, USA 10.00 Antonella - serial, Argentyna 11.00 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 12.30 Ośmiornica - serial kryminalny, Włochy 13.30 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 14.15 Antonella - serial, Argentyna 15.00 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 15.05 City - serial, USA 15.30 Loving - serial, USA 16.00 Don Kichot - serial animowany dla dzieci, Hiszpania 16.30 Tajemnica wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla dzieci 17.00 Teledyski 17.15 Penetrator - magazyn społeczno-polityczny 17.30 Informacje TV-51 18.00 Nasze wiadomości 18.15 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 20.05 Zabójstwo gliniarza (In the Line of Duty: a Cop for the Killing) - film kryminalny, USA 1991, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. James Farentino, Stephen Weber, Susan Walters, Harold Sylvester (90 min) 21.45 Informacje TV-51 21.55 Jubilat sport 22.00 Aniołki Charliego - serial kryminalny, USA 23.00 Co się stało - serial dokumentalny, USA 23.30 GORĄCE KINO: Ostatnia misja (Final Mission) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Lee Redmond, wyk. Billy Wirth, Corbin Bernsen, Elizabeth Gracen, Steve Railsback (92 min) 01.10 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 7.00 Muzyka w RTL7 7.15 Ukryta kamera 7.35 Jak się robi wiadomości - serial 8.00 Teleshopping 8.35 Siódemka dzieciakom - serial 9.25 Słodka dolina - serial 10.05 Sunset Beach - serial 10.50 Pęknięte zwierciadło - film 12.40 Kameleon 2 - serial SF 13.30 Teleshopping 14.00 Jak się robi wiadomości - serial 14.25 Słodka dolina - serial 15.30 Siódemka dzieciakom - seriale 16.40 Ukryta kamera 17.05 Rewolwer i melonik - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Siła woli - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Psychopata - thriller 21.45 Ptaki - thriller, USA 23.50 Policjanci z Miami - serial 0.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk-show 1.35 Siła woli - serial 2.30 Policjanci z Miami - serial 3.15 Prognoza pogody 3.20 Muzyczny Kruszon TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 7.25 Sport telegram 7.30 Dama za kierownicą 7.40 Poradnik bałaganiarza 7.55 Dla dzieci: Wehikuł czasu - Cesarz 8.15 Dla dzieci: Z dziecięcej półki 8.25 Znak orła (14-ost.) - serial 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Zaproszenie - prog. krajozn. 9.30 Sława i chwała (1/7) - serial 10.25 Bezludna wyspa 11.05 Złotopolscy (1, 2) - telenowela 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Diariusz rządowy (powt.) 12.30 Klasztory polskie - reportaż 13.05 Polska piosenka: Ludzie, zjawiska, epizody 13.30 Od rozbioru do wolności - teleturniej 14.00 Zabłąkana królewna - program histor. 14.25 Artystą być: jesień - program 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 16.00 Klasztory polskie - reportaż 16.30 Dla dzieci: Ala i As - idziemy do ZOO 16.50 Dla dzieci: Kolorowe nutki 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hity z satelity 17.35 Pałer - program muzyczny 18.00 Jest jak jest (2/19) - serial 18.30 Kult kina - magazyn filmowy 19.00 Dni Polskie w Szwecji - reportaż 19.20 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Sława i chwała (2/7) - serial 20.55 Kronika wyścigu Tour de Pologne 21.00 Spotkanie z balladą 22.00 Przegląd publicystyczny 22.30 Panorama 23.05 W centrum uwagi 23.20 Ze sztuką na ty - film dok. 0.00 Porozmawiajmy - prog. o emigracji 0.45 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Kasztaniaki - film animowany 1.00 Wiadomości, sport i pogoda 1.30 Jest jak jest (2/19) - serial 2.00 Kult kina - magazyn filmowy 2.30 Panorama (powt.) 3.05 Sława i chwała (2/7) - serial 4.00 Spotkanie z balladą (1) 5.00 Przegląd publicystyczny 5.30 Klasztory polskie - reportaż 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.15 Pałer - program muzyczny 6.40 Dni Polskie w Szwecji - reportaż 7.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 Muzyczny Budzik 7.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 7.50 Cyberia 8.00 Strefa Mroku - serial SF 8.25 Łapu-capu 8.30 (K) Przez kontynent - komedia 10.15 (K) Wyprawy z National Geographic - serial dok. 10.45 (K) Czarna owca - film obycz. 12.30 (K) Poza utartym szlakiem - film dok. 13.30 (K) Zawód: dziennikarz - film 15.20 (K) DESER: Kum Kum - film 15.30 (K) Udanych wakacji - komedia 17.05 (K) Hej Arnold - serial anim. 17.30 (K) Reboot 3 - serial anim. 17.55 Cyberia 18.00 Nie Przegap 18.30 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn 18.53 Łapu-capu 19.00 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn 19.25 Szymon Mówi Show 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 19.55 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Jaś Fasola. Nadciąga totalny kataklizm - komedia 21.30 (K) Tenis: US OPEN 2.00 (K) Wyspa doktora Moreau - horror 3.40 (K) Samotność we dwoje - dramat psychol. 5.15 (K) Wyspa na ulicy Ptasiej - dramat wojenny ATV 6.05 Men - magazyn dla mężczyzn 6.30 Santa Barbara - serial 7.30 Zakupy w ATV 8.00 74,5 Nowa fala - serial 9.00 Westgate - serial 10.00 Larry i Balki - serial 10.30 Droga (5/6) - serial 11.30 Zakupy w ATV 12.00 Życie po życiu - film dok. 13.00 Santa Barbara - serial 14.00 74,5 Nowa fala - serial 15.00 Zakupy w ATV 15.30 Fort Boyard - teleturniej 17.00 Santa Barbara - serial 18.00 74,5 Nowa fala - serial 19.00 Zakupy w ATV 19.30 Jednym śladem - magazyn 20.00 Larry i Balki - serial 20.30 Liliowa taksówka - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 22.30 Auto mnto puls - magazyn 23.00 Różowa seria - serial erot. 0.30 Wrestling 1.30 Emanuelle na Dalekim Wschodzie - film erot. 3.00 Zakończenie programu